The Hunter and Prey
by SalsaBaby
Summary: "No more of these little mind games, Smythe," Hunter said. Sebastian thinks he's found a way to deal with his troubling thoughts after Hunter leaves to deal with the steroids incident. Little does Sebastian know that the "mind games" are only just beginning. Huntbastian.


**Chapter 1: Mind Games**

Sebastian was sitting on his bed as he read Pride and Prejudice for the 3rd time. He heard his phone vibrating from his night side table. He reached over and grabbed it, Nick had texted him back asking him if he wanted to go out with a few of the guys tonight. "Sounds fun, but I'm really tired. Maybe next time ;)" he texted. Sebastian turned his phone off and placed it back on to the table and continued reading. He wanted to avoid Nick and any of the other Warblers trying to guilt trip him into going. It's not that he didn't want to hang out with them, he just didn't feel motivated to do anything.

After a few minutes, Sebastian closed the book and sighed deeply. Already incredibly bored, he felt like nothing could entertain him. He tossed the book to the side of his bed and laid back down on his bed. "When did my life become so boring?" He asked himself, putting his arms behind his head. As he stared at the ceiling, Sebastian began reminiscing on the times he had spent partying with his friends, playing lacrosse, or reading some of his favorite books. He used to be so busy, and now it seemed like he never had anything to do. Sebastian found himself spending more time alone, but he didn't know why. The strangest part was he didn't even really want to know why; a part of him enjoyed it. He thought it was nice but at the same time a little over whelming… Before he began to get way too philosophical and began questioning if he was subconsciously waiting for something better, Sebastian decided it'd be best for him to just go to sleep. He turned to his side and closed his eyes. A minute hadn't even passed before he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He ignored it and turned to his other side, facing away from the door. "God, Mom, just go away" he muttered under his breath as he snuggled up with one of his pillows.

Sebastian opened his eyes, "Wait, what?" He slowly sat up and turned his head towards the door. That wasn't his mom, his parents weren't even home. So who could be knocking at his door? More importantly, how did they get in they get in his house?

"Did I forget to lock the door?" Sebastian felt foolish to even consider that as a possibility, he couldn't even remember the last time he left his room, let alone left his house. Sebastian scooted over to the edge of his bed and sat facing the door. He preferred to figure things out himself, so rather than answer the door and find out, he contemplated the answer. There was another knock at the door, only this time it seemed different. It was like the person was desperate, determined to get in the room. "Who is it?" Sebastian asked. There was no response; Sebastian sat in the silence of his room, staring at his bedroom door. "Hello?" He asked, expecting the person to respond by saying something, but instead there was only a knock at the door. Most people would get freaked out if they were dealing with an unresponsive house intruder, but Sebastian was surprisingly calm. He was just annoyed of the idea of having to get up from his bed. However, the knocking remained persistent. Sebastian groaned and pushed himself off the edge of his bed and walked to the door. "Never mind, I'll just open the fucking door." He said aloud.

"I'm coming," Sebastian said. It was almost like the person couldn't hear Sebastian practically yelling from behind the door to door, because the knocking not only continued, it got louder. "I'm coming!" Sebastian said louder. At this point he was right in front of the door and it was pretty obviously that the person wasn't going to stop until Sebastian opened it. Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Why are you being so annoying?" He unlocked the door and swung it open. "Jesus Christ! I said I'm com-" Sebastian froze when he saw who was standing in front of him. The _last_ person he'd ever expect to see standing outside his bedroom door: Hunter Clarington.

"But, I just got here," Hunter said raising an eyebrow. Hunter made it very apparent he was suggesting something else. Sebastian remained still in shock. Why was Hunter there? Why was he so desperate to get inside? And at this point, what _exactly_ was it that Hunter was trying to get into? Sebastian was trying to process everything when Hunter asked "Are you going to let me in?" Sebastian wasn't sure what his other options may have been, so he just stepped aside and gave Hunter room to walk in. Hunter winked at Sebastian as he walked through the door way. On his way towards the bed he stopped and looked over his shoulder to Sebastian. "You should probably shut the door," Hunter said in a coy manner. Without any hesitation Sebastian shut and locked the door. When he turned back around to look at Hunter, he felt a pain his abdomen; Sebastian's stomach had twisted itself into a tight knot.

"What…What are you doing here?" Sebastian struggled to say. He was so nervous his voice seemed to be even more raspy than usual.

Putting his hands in his trouser pockets, Hunter looked down at the ground and let out a faint laugh. He walked closer to Sebastian. "Let's not waste anytime asking questions we both know the answer too. You know why I'm here."

Sebastian swallowed hard as Hunter approached him, his heart was beating harder and faster with every step he took. Sebastian thought his heart was going to bust clean out of his chest. Hunter stopped short in front of Sebastian and looked up at him, their faces merely inches apart. When the two made eye contact, Sebastian could feel his face flush red and even though he didn't want Hunter to see, there was something enticing about Hunter's stare that prevented Sebastian from looking away. "Oh…oh... Really?" Sebastian's voice was softer, probably due to the fact that Hunter had taken Sebastian's breath away (a thought Sebastian was ashamed to say, even in his thoughts).

"No more of these little mind games, Smythe," Hunter said, his tone was softer too, but unlike Sebastian he still maintained a sense of confidence. Hunter ran the tip of his fingers from Sebastian's shoulders down his arms. "Let's just cut to the chase…." Hunter smiled at Sebastian before leaning in close to his ear. "I'm done playing…" The sound of Hunter whispering in his ear sent chills, no shock waves, down his spine. Hunter had now begun to work the tips of fingers onto Sebastian's sides and, although Sebastian was wearing a shirt, Hunter made sure he could feel the sensations through the fabric as he slowly moved downwards. "Show me Sebastian…" Sebastian could feel Hunters lips slightly brush against his ear and the warmth of his breath against his neck. At this point Sebastian wasn't sure quite sure what exactly was going on with his body, all he knew was that he liked it. "Show me what I've been missing out on…"

Hunter had now moved on from Sebastian's sides and was now working on moving down his front, he traced down Sebastian's abdomen with the tip of his index finger. He lifted an eyebrow when he felt the ridges of Sebastian's abs; he could tell Sebastian had a nice body and he liked that. He continued downwards until he reached the hem of Sebastian's pants. Sebastian looked down as Hunter began unbuttoning his jeans and watched as Hunter slid his hand inside. He leaned his head back when Hunters hand slowly crept into his boxer-briefs. Sebastian gasped when he felt the warm touch of Hunters hand against his skin. He lowered his head and the two caught each others eyes, and although not a word was spoken, there was a clear understanding. Sebastian finally knew what was happening to his body and he had every intention of acting on it. Sebastian cupped Hunters face and pulled him in for a kiss. The amount of passion Sebastian had felt from that first kissed distracted him from the fact that Hunter had removed his hand from the inside of his pants and had grabbed a hold of Sebastian's shirt. Getting the hint, Sebastian lifted his arms and allowed Hunter to remove his shirt off over his head. Hunter threw the shirt somewhere on the opposite side of the room, not caring where it landed just as long as it was out of the way. Sebastian pulled Hunter back in for a kiss, not breaking apart once as they made their way to Sebastian's bed.

Before they got to his bed, Sebastian worked to take as much of their clothes off as they could. He pulled off Hunter's blazer and loosened his tie gently, yet quickly, and pulled it off over his head. Hunter sat on the bed, with Sebastian standing in between his legs, and began unbuttoning his own shirt. Sebastian pulled down his pants and stepped out of them, kicking them off into the same pile of unwanted clothes they had created for themselves. When he looked back at Hunter, Sebastian saw him watching as he had paused for a moment to check out Sebastian's body. Hunter had thought that under that warbler's uniform, he was nothing but some lanky kid but, WOW, was he wrong. Sebastian first felt a little nervous, standing there so exposed, but he immediately regained his self confidence after seeing the approving smirk on Hunter face. Sebastian leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips against Hunter's. What started off a slow act of seduction, escalated in to what could only be described as a passionate fight for dominance.

Sebastian didn't want to pull away, but if things were going to continue to progress as they were, Hunter pants were going to have to come off.

"Wait…Wait," Sebastian whispered, pulling away from Hunter.

"What? What's the matter?" Hunter asked through deep breathes.

Sebastian chuckled at the sound of Hunter's desperation. "You're pants need to come off."

Hunter laid his head back. "Just be careful with them."

"_Really_? I'm pretty sure out of the two of us, I'm a little more experienced with taking off a pair of boys pants. You let me worry about that, okay?" Sebastian winked at Hunter.

Hunter's eyes darkened even further as he admired Sebastian taking charge and showing some authority. He loved aggression from his partners; it made the experience that much more exciting for him. Hunter leaned back with his elbows resting on the bed so that Sebastian could do what he needed too. Sebastian unbuckled Hunter's belt and held eye contact with him as he slowly pulled the belt. For every loop the belt passed through, the moment grew in intensity, almost to the point where Hunter couldn't take it anymore. He unbuttoned Hunter's pants and pulled them off. He stood back and took his moment to look at Hunter; he had to savor the image. He was about to have sex with Hunter Clarington, a boy who had openly declared he was not even remotely bi-curious and someone he had been chasing for months. It was finally about to happen. He decided not to waste anymore time anticipating the moment and climbed on top of Hunter, straddling him. Sebastian caressed Hunter's face as he kissed him, god damn did that boy know how to kiss. He felt Hunter's hand drifting back down to a familiar place…this was _really_ about to happen...

Sebastian woke up to the sound of his blaring alarm clock. It was 6 a.m., the room was dark, he was drenched in sweat, and out of breath. Sebastian reached over to grab his phone to turn off his alarm as he sat up and sighed heavily. Although he knew the outcome, Sebastian looked over to the left side of him, and of course there was nothing but an empty space on his bed. He fell back down and looked up at his ceiling. He covered his eyes with the palms of his hands when he realized what just happened. "Fuuuckkkk," He groaned as he threw his arms down to his sides in frustration. "Again… It was just a dream, again…" Sebastian covered his eyes with his arm as he replayed the illusory events. "_No more of these mind games_," He quoted Hunter, "God I wish that was true..."


End file.
